


Bones That Ache

by un_pocoloco



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxiety, Blood Loss, Brotherly Bonding, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Panic Attacks, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Trust Issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_pocoloco/pseuds/un_pocoloco
Summary: Tommy was hurt. Really hurt. He needed supplies but out in exile the only place to go is the home of his brother who hates him... Or does he?Tommy gets injured in exile and is in need of help that he won't accept. Techno is trying, he really is but how is he supposed to help his little brother who swears that he is fine and seems terrified of him.Healing takes time, especially wounds that go deeper than what first meets the eye.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 340





	1. From Rubble and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This actually is my first fic :) I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy! Feel free to bookmark, comment, or whatever else you want to do. 
> 
> Keep in mind that there will be panic attacks described in this fic along with suicidal thoughts and manipulative behavior. If any of those trigger you please do not read, but you know what is best for yourself! Stay safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in exile when things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done! More should be coming out soon, I'll keep everyone updated.

Another block of TNT was placed down right in front of Tommy. He desperately tried to get farther away, but to no avail. The explosion hit Tommy’s arms that he had used to quickly shield his face, searing them so painfully that Tommy couldn’t keep the pain out of his voice as he yelped.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Tommy?”

Tommy was quick to nod his head, making sure that Dream could see he was remorseful of his actions. Even through this pain that Tommy was experiencing at the moment, he was aware that the tall green man was his only friend. After all, Dream was the only one to be there for him during exile. Dream was the only one who cared enough about him to teach him how to be better.

“Use your words, Tommy,” Dream spoke in a clear voice.

“I- I’m sorry. I have learned my lesson Dream,” the blonde choked out. The pain was getting too much for the boy to handle. He slowly felt himself drift out of consciousness.

“Good,” was the last thing he heard.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Tommy’s gasp swiftly changed into a deep grumble as he woke with a start. The painful memories flooded back into Tommy’s head as he found himself remembering what had occurred just a few hours ago… probably. Tommy wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but the sun was about to set. Dream had been furious when he discovered that Tommy was hiding items from him. The only logical thing for him to do was to show Tommy, to a great extent, how that was wrong. Tommy knew that Dream had only done what he had done for Tommy; however, the tattered campsite made Tommy’s eyes wet with tears. At least his Nether portal still stood. At least he had that. With a lot of force, Tommy pushed himself up, again wincing at the pain all over his body. His arms would have to be treated soon if he wanted them to heal quickly. Unfortunately, Tommy had just had all of his stuff destroyed and was in no condition to go get more. _That’s fine. All I need is to rest. It will all heal with some sleep._ It didn’t take much to see that Tommy was lying to himself.

The nether portal glowed its special purple hue in the distance and Tommy smiled. Through the pain and through the suffering, Tommy still had his Nether portal to bring him peace. Trudging through the destruction and ashes, Tommy made his way to the portal, congratulating himself for only falling once. The portal transferred Tommy to a world of tranquility. A world where Tommy was in control. Before he even realized he was moving, Tommy had made his way over to a ledge that hung far over the lava pool below him. Tommy sat with his feet dangling. A tiny child over a ginormous body of lava. All it would take is one move, one scooch for it all to be over, for Tommy to finally be warm again. This thought scared Tommy, a lot scared Tommy these days, more than he would like to admit. He didn’t really want to die. He simply just wanted all the hurt to stop. He wanted to feel the warmth of the lava pool below, the warmth that was so tempting to just dive right into.

Tommy sighed and stood up. Maybe eventually, but not today. Dream was going to visit him tomorrow and if Tommy was missing when Dream arrived, he would worry. Tommy paused to give the disgustingly beautiful lava pool below him a final look of wanting before staggering to the portal for his return.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When Tommy stepped out of the portal, he was surprised to see Dream looking around all of the rubble for Tommy.

“Dream?” Tommy weakly called out. As the sounds escaped his lips Tommy heard himself say the man’s name more as a question than he had intended to.

“Tommy!” Dream practically yelled. Uh oh, Tommy thought. He was in trouble.

Dream ran over to the spot where Tommy was standing, right in front of the Nether portal.

“I thought I said no unsupervised trips to the Nether!” Dream was furious. It was obvious why. Tommy had not followed directions, again. He was surely going to pay an even bigger price this time.

“I’m sorry Dream. I just- I was- I was just gone for a little bit I swear!” Tommy was frantic at this point. He didn’t know what Dream would do. _How could he be so stupid! This was all his fault. Dream was mad because Tommy could just listen to the man like he should have._

“I don't want to hear any excuses from you, Tommy” Dream replied. His voice showed no emotion which made Tommy tremble slightly. What was going to happen? “This is for the best,” The green man continued. Dream walked past Tommy and before Tommy could look to see what was happening he heard the all too familiar sound of TNT being placed.

“NO!” Tommy saw Dream place the explosives right next to his beloved portal, his only peaceful place where he could think.

“This will teach you to listen, Tommy,” Dream, once again, showed no emotion as he lit the TNT and moved away from the source of destruction.

“Wait! Dream! I- I’m sor-” Tommy’s pleads were cut off from the explosion… an explosion that Tommy was far too close to. In his panic and hope that dream would stop his precious portal from being destroyed Tommy hadn’t moved from his spot, his feet felt as if they were stuck in the ground. The explosion threw Tommy off of his previously planted feet, sending Tommy crashing down on his back. Tommy screamed in surprise as something cut open his back, _I must have landed on something sharp_. The wind was knocked out of him and Tommy struggled to bring air to his lungs. The fact that dream wasn’t helping him made things even worse. _No! Tommy abruptly thought. I deserved this. Dream shouldn't have to help someone as useless as me. He has other things he could be spending his time on but he chooses to spend time with me so I don’t get too lonely. All he has asked for is that I follow his rules. His rules were only made so I would stay safe and learn, right? Yeah! Of course! What else-_

“Tommy! Are you listening?” Dream’s muffled voice cut into Tommy’s thoughts and Tommy let out a groan of a reply. “Oh stop being a baby,” Dream told the child.

Apparently he had not seen what Tommy had landed on, because Tommy didn’t think he was overreacting in the slightest. A piece of metal, although not big, had lodged itself into Tommy’s back. The force from Tommy being thrown into the air had caused him to land on the debris harshly. Despite the excruciating pain, Tommy strained himself to stay quiet and listen to what Dream was saying.

“I'll be going now. Make sure you clean this place up some, it's a mess,” Dream spoke.

That last bit of humor made Tommy feel like he would throw up. _It was a mess, and it was his fault. Couldn’t he just do something, anything right?_

When Dream left, Tommy attempted to sit up, but even the tiniest bit of effort shot a sharp pain through Tommy’s back. Tommy screamed out in pain. It didn’t matter. No one could hear him. Tommy was all alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Time was ticking. Tommy had laid back down in an effort to make the pain stop. It will never stop. Voices in his head had told the child to give up, very convincing voices. Tommy just wanted it all to stop. All of it. Tommy thought back to his family.

Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. His adoptive family that had meant so much to him. That had been torn away from him, and Tommy had made them leave him. Tommy knew that he wasn't the easiest child. Tommy knew he was a burden to them. He didn’t mean to be, he really did try to be good. He just always came up short. Just to recap, his “father” (if he could still even call him that), Philza, had drifted away from both Wilbur and Tommy when Tommy was still young to help and train Techno. Wilbur had gone crazy and blew up the only other home Tommy felt that he belonged. Right after, Wilbur was killed by Phil in front of Tommy’s eyes and before Tommy could even process the loss of his older brother, Techno had released Wither in L’manberg, destroying the already torn apart country. They hated Tommy for siding with the government. They hated him, Tommy knew they did. Who didn’t hate him? His best friend had exiled him because he was such a nuisance.

Tommy felt the tears pour out of his eyes, stronger now. Tommy felt weak as he was thinking about his once happy childhood turned sour with war and chaos. He just wanted to be a kid. Not a soldier, not a vice president, not anything besides a kid.

That’s when a thought came to Tommy. _Techno!_ Technoblade was probably the closest person to him who could help….. well Tommy couldn’t ask for Techno’s help, that was a death wish (he had plenty of those already) but Tommy could use Techno’s supplies. Techno would never notice a few things missing. Plus Techno was in retirement! Tommy could easily sneak in, grab a few items, and leave!

With a great struggle, Tommy pushed himself up, trying to keep his screams as quiet as he could. His back was in unimaginable pain but Tommy got up and began the long journey ahead of him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

This was a mistake. _How could I be so stupid!_ Tommy had burns all over his body, mostly on his arms, and although Tomy couldn’t see his back he was sure there was some serious damage done to it. Tommy had entered the snow biome that Techno lives in a few hours ago. It was cold. So cold. Tommy thought he was used to the feeling of cold. That was how the lava helped him. I made him warm. But there was no lava here. No. Just ice and snow. Ice and snow as far as Tommy could see. At this point Tommy wasn’t sure if was going the right way. He had lost all hope hours ago. He had lost a shoe in the snow and even the foot that had a shoe on was soaked and cold. Tommy could feel the pain that had been in his back, actually Tommy couldn’t feel anything. He was so numb. All he felt was cold. He was cold.

Tommy tripped. The force of his fall sent a sharp pain up his back and through the rest of his body. Tommy screamed. This scream, this scream wasn't just from the pain from his back but the pain from it all. _Why was I made like this? What did I do? I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“I'm sorry.”

Tommy had said that last part out loud.

Tommy was sure that those would be his last words, he couldn’t go forward. _How fitting, the boy who never apologizes has his last words as an apology. To whom? I don’t know. No one. Everyone. Myself._

Tommy closed his eyes. He was cold.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A tall figure stood above Tommy. The figure slid off his boar skull mask he used to cover his face in order to get a better look at the sight in front of him.

“Shit” Techno breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment! I look forward to seeing them! :)


	2. Frosted Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds Tommy in worse condition than he thought was possible. 
> 
> Who had done this to his brother? 
> 
> That didn’t matter now. All that mattered was getting Tommy back safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 guys! 
> 
> Just wanted to say this is NOT a shipping fic. It is not ok to ship creators who are uncomfortable with it and it is especially not ok to ship minors. I messed up the tags, but they are removed now. Sorry about that!
> 
> Anyways, with that said enjoy this chapter :)

Techno was outside his house collecting firewood when he heard a scream in the distance. The scream had made The hair on Techno’s arm stand up straight. By then it was pretty late at night and Techno had thought any human dwellers had long since arrived at their homes. The weather in this area was unforgiving, without the proper equipment one could find themselves in a heap of trouble.

Normally Techno would have just ignored this scream, he was in retirement after all, wasn’t he supposed to relax? Despite his better judgement, Techno thought that letting someone die on his property might not be the most neighborly thing to do, even if the closest house was kilometers away.

“They’ll find some way to blame me if a person dies here,” Techno spoke in his signature monotone voice.

Techno sighed. He did not want his neighbors, as far away as they might be, to have him kicked off his property, so checking out the source of the scream it was. Only one thing bothered Techno as he grabbed his giant cloak and headed out, why had the scream sounded so… desperate?

. . . . . . . . . . .

“Shit,” Techno breathed.

Just as Techno was going to stop searching for the owner of the mysterious scream, a small weak voice barely mumbled the phrase, “I’m sorry”. With the mumble being heard, Techno knew he must be close, and, to his luck, Techno had found the source of the scream and the mumble lying in the snow a little more than 15 minutes after the weak voice had made a second call.

And here Techno was, standing above his little brother who had curled himself into a ball in the snow. 

“Shit” was all that Techno could say. Tommy, to put it simply, looked like shit. He was covered in burns and blisters. His arms were bleeding and the snow around him that should be white was littered with orange-red patches. Only then did Techno see Tommy’s back. The back of the shirt Tommy wore was drenched in blood. Not to mention the piece of metal that was sticking out of the blonde’s back. _That must've hurt bad. I wonder how it happened, how any of this had happened._

Techno was suddenly filled with anger. Sure his brother was stupid and got injured often, but nothing even close to this had ever happened. Someone did this to Tommy. Someone had hurt his little brother and Techno had not been there to stop the bastard.

Wait. How long had he been standing there. His brother was literally freezing to death and Techno had only started at the silent boy for….. how long now? Techno didn’t know the answer, which was obviously a problem.

Without a second more of hesitation Techno scooped up the silent boy. Techno felt Tommy’s cold skin against his own as he felt for a pulse. When he couldn’t find one at first Techno started to panic, but then, a tiny ray of light shone down as Techno felt the very faint and weak pulse on his brother’s neck.

That was all Techno needed to start on his way back to his home. The silence from the completely underweight boy in his arms was enough for Techno to pick up his pace.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Techno had finally reached his front door. Halfway to his house Techno had wrapped the still silent child in his giant cloak. It didn’t matter how cold he was, as long as Tommy warmed up a little.

Closing the door behind him, Techno took Tommy, who was now submerged in the giant cape, to his couch in the living room. Techno laid the boy on the couch, careful not to put him on his back. Some of the firewood he had been collecting earlier sat next to the metal fireplace so without a second thought Techno lit the fire and threw in more firewood than he probably should have. _Blankets. Tommy needs blankets._ That thought sent Techno sprinting up his stairs to the closet that would hold the items he needed.

With the blankets acquired, Techno rapidly went to Tommy’s side so he could get even more warmth on the boy. Techno knew that without warming up Tommy first there was no way that he would survive. There was not much else Techno could do at this time besides monitor Tommy’s breathing and wait for the boy to warm up. Techno guessed that was going to take a while, so he sat by Tommy and watched him intently. Tommy’s eyebrows were scrunched, it looked as if he was having a bad dream. Techno immediately felt angry again. _Who did this to Tommy? He is just a kid, I don’t get what happened. The last time I saw Tommy he was… oh._

Sure Tommy and Techno fought. All brothers did. It wasn’t like Techno was going to abandon him when he was alone and hurt. Techno wasn’t Phil. Techno wasn’t going to leave Tommy the way he did. Don’t misunderstand, Techno cared about Phil. Phil had been the first person Techno had trusted besides Wilbur, which was a big deal since Techno was raised, or in better words wasn’t raised in an unstable area. You can’t trust anyone you don’t know. You have to be sure you are safe with the people you are around.

Techno had never understood why Phil had left Tommy and Wilbur the way he did. Techno could tell that Tommy was hurt by this, he saw the pain in the little boy’s eyes. But did Techno say anything? No. He was fighting his own internal battle. The voices had become far too much for him to handle. That is why Phil had taken him away, to protect everyone else. Phil hadn’t needed to go with Techno, practically abandoning his other adopted children, but he did. That was what had happened. Techno could do to change the past, so he had accepted all of this long ago. But now, looking at Tommys beaten and broken body, he cursed himself for not being a better brother to the boy.

Techno felt Tommy’s face to see if the blonde boy had warmed up yet. The dangers of hypothermia were intense, it didn’t take long for the body to shut down when in extreme temperatures like Tommy had been in before.

“Better,” Techno said to no one in particular. The boy was warming up.

Techno decided it was best for him to start treating Tommy’s other wounds. He was not going to have finally warmed up the near frozen boy only to have him die from blood loss. Medical supplies would be in his chest room, so that is where Techno went. Health potions, gauzes, a needle and thread, and of course his book of medicine. 

Returning to the couch Tommy laid on, Techno began his preparations. By then Tommy had reached a sufficient temperature so most of the blanket could be removed. Techno kept his cloak on Tommy, he hoped it was enough to make the boy feel safe. Techno was shocked to see the extent of the damage that he had just glanced over before. Tommy’s arms were covered in burn and scorch marks. His skin had blistered in some areas and little rocks debris covered his entire body. These looked like _TNT_ wounds. Someone had set off an explosive near Tommy. More than one by the looks of it. Techno apologized to the unconscious body as he flipped him to see the damage that caught his eye on Tommy's back. 

The piece of metal was somehow lodged in the boy’s back just above his shoulder blades. Techno winced at the sight. Tommy had somehow made it from wherever he was staying all the way to Techno’s house with some serious injuries. The journey had clearly not helped, it probably had made the piece of metal shit and caused more damage than it was already.

Techno apologized to the boy’s body before he did anything. Techno flipped him over just enough to have the health potion fall gently down Tommy’s throat. _That should help_. Techno took in a large gulp of air before he began working on the most dire injury on the boy.

. . . . . . . . . . .

As Techno worked on removing the piece of metal from the boy’s back, he was surprised to see that Tommy had not woken up with all of the manhandling that was going on. It was probably a good thing too. Tommy waking up could complicate everything slightly more. Besides a few whimpers from the boy, he was completely silent. Techno had never once seen the boy look so weak, so vulnerable. Tommy had always put a shield up around himself. He was careful of how his emotions were expressed and he would always try to make himself look strong. Techno had never before thought too much about this, just Tommy being Tommy. Right? Techno wasn’t sure if he knew his brother as well as he thought he did.

With the metal sliding out, Techno was quick to cover the wound with some of the gauze he had found earlier. Too much blood escaping from the boy could mean disaster. Techno kept pressure on the wound as he stitched up the boy. 1...2...5...9 It took 9 stitches to close the wound. Without being a doctor, Techno made the unprofessional opinion that 9 stitches was a lot for a single wound. After wrapping a bandage around the boy so the wound on his back was covered, Techno flipped Tommy onto his back. He had tried to be gentle but the hiss that escaped Tommy’s lips was proof enough that the wound was still very painful. _It should be a lot better now._

“Hey, Tommy… you awake?” Techno questioned the body below him. No response. “Umm… if you’re awake just say something, or move,” Techno tried again. Still no response. Tommy must be sleeping.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tommy was most definitely not sleeping. He suddenly awakened with a hiss coming out of his mouth as someone or something flipped him over and his back stung from the injury that he had obtained when Dream exploded his Nether portal.

Tommy opened his eyes, then closed them right away. His head hurt. A muffled voice called his name. Tommy didn't respond. He didn’t know where he was at the moment, staying silent was the best option for him. When Tommy was silent with Dream he was often treated better.

Tommy kept his eyes closed. Even when the voice said something Tommy couldn’t understand because his hearing was messed up. His head hurt. He couldn’t think straight. _How did I get here? Where is here anyway?_ The voice stopped and footsteps could be heard growing fainter as they crossed a distance. Tommy thought whoever or whatever was speaking to him must have left by then. Tommy arose with a start and opened his eyes. The light was so bright he winced. His entire body was in pain and the movement caused a shot of agony race up his back. All of his senses were overwhelming him and Tommy’s eyes rolled back as he passed out for probably the third or second time that day.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Techno watched as the boy shot up, then fell back down on the couch within the same couple of seconds. He had only gotten up to get some water for the boy but it looked like he had passed out. Rushing to his side, Techno checked Tommy’s pulse. Not very strong, but not too weak either. Tommy was alright. Maybe he had just passed out from pain then? Did he even pass out? What was happening?

Techno shook his head. Tommy seemed fine, there was no time to dwell on that. The adult grabbed items lying around and put them away. Techno had to clean up before he wrote his letter to Phil.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The weather worsened outside and the fire was dying. Tommyinnit was once again cold. He shivered in his sleep longing for the warmth of lava that was nowhere around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Also would you prefer longer chapters that take longer to write or shorter chapters that are released more often? Right now I am keeping chapters to about 2,000 words but I am open for suggestions! Please comment what you would prefer!


	3. Harrowing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally wakes up but Techno isn’t around to help him. The boy spirals as he fears Techno’s wrath and is brought back to a memory he wished had faded long ago. Techno had never been able to show his emotions correctly, what changed now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is a little longer than the others :) I think it is important for me to describe the different points of view so that the thought process is clear in each character. I will probably post the next chapter towards the end of the week, around Friday. Hope you enjoy!

The sleeping body on the couch made Techno relax some. Tommy’s chest rose and fell in a pattern that looked healthy enough. The blonde wasn’t struggling for air or barely breathing at all, which assured Techno just a little bit more.

The sun had just risen over the horizon. Techno was taking his time with the words he chose for his letter to Phil. The letter was not supposed to worry Phil in any way, just to make sure that he knew of Tommy’s presence in the house. Techno had debated whether or not to include the condition of the boy in the letter. He decided against it. What was the point in making Phil worry about it? Techno would just ask Phil to visit when he could. They could talk about Tommy then.

With the letter complete, Techno stood up and sighed, he would have to leave the house for a bit to make sure his letter was sent properly.

Leaving Tommy alone worried Techno. The boy would probably still be sleeping when he returned but if he woke up and didn’t know what was happening it could confuse or scare him. He might even try to run away if he thought he was in danger. Tommy was in no condition to get up and move around, much less go outside in the freezing weather.

Techno brushed his worries away. Tommy was in a deep sleep, practically unconscious. The few hours it took for Techno to send the letter wouldn’t be enough time for Tommy to wake up from his rest. Techno would be right at Tommy’s side when he awoke. He made that promise to himself silently as he prepared for the journey. This was the only time Techno wished he didn’t live in such a remote location. It was always such a hassle to get certain things done. Techno enjoyed the silence, no doubt. It allowed him to think clearly and calm himself down. But this time, Techno knew that the thoughts polluting his mind as he travelled would be ones of revenge.

The tall man took one of his boar masks off the wall and fastened it correctly to his head so that the mask covered his face. Techno was very picky on who he let see his face.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tommy felt like his head was going to explode when he drifted out of his slumber. He allowed himself to remember all of the events that had happened the previous day. Not great memories to say the least. The blonde boy slowly allowed his eyes to open and take in his surroundings while still lying down. The bright light burned his eyes at first, so he squinted to get used to it. His head throbbed. _Where am I?_ Tommy began to sit up. He felt pain everywhere. Groaning, the boy tried to figure out where he was. The last thing Tommy really remembered was falling in the snow. _Who had found him? Why did they bring him here?_ Tommy had drifted in and out of consciousness while someone had cared for his wounds. _But who?_ Tommy couldn’t think of a single person who would have taken the time to do that. Well, maybe Dream. _But Dream would have just taken me back to my tent._ So not Dream then. Tommy snapped back to reality when he glanced over to see a boar skull hanging on the wall.

“Techno,” Tommy whispered under his breath.

Had Techno helped him? Why? Tommy couldn’t think of an answer that didn’t end in his own death. _He probably wants to use me for something and then kill me. Maybe he just wanted me to be awake so I suffered more._ Tommy couldn’t breathe. His mind buzzed with different possibilities of what Techno would do to him. Tommy probably had caused so much trouble already. He just needed to get back to Dream. _Yeah. Getting back to camp so Dream won’t worry. Dream is probably looking for me now anyway._ Tommy stood up shakily, shrugging off a cape far too big for him without giving it a second glance.

Tommy needed supplies. That was the only reason he had gone to Techno’s in the first place. _God! How could I be so stupid? This was never part of the plan!_ The house seemed very quiet as he searched. Even with all the noise Tommy was making no one had come over to see what the commotion was all about. _Good. Techno’s probably not here then._ Becoming more frantic now as he searched for some medical supplies to wrap his arms, Tommy couldn’t help but to toss some things around. He understood he was making a mess. He needed to get out quick so Techno didn’t see what he did. He would get in even more trouble if the Blood God saw that Tommy had gone through his things. Maybe some health potions would help with the pain that made Tommy wince every step he took.

Once he located all that he thought he needed. Tommy took a minute to think about his next step. He could try to hide from Techno, maybe burrow away somewhere. Or he could run. One look outside made him eliminate the latter. Tommy knew he was in no position to be traveling such a far distance in the harsh weather that had nearly gotten him killed earlier. Hide it was then.

 _Best to make it look like I ran though._ Tommy knew he was running out of time. Techno would probably be back any minute. Tommy opened the door of the house and congratulated himself for thinking of that. It was definitely something Tommy would do, leave the door open as he left. Tommy began his distressed search for a good hiding place. He couldn't think straight. Not with the cloud of disaster that hung over his head. He needed to make sure Techno didn’t find him. _If Techno found me then that would mean-_ Tommy didn’t want to think about it. Just as the child found a hidden away cupboard he could probably squeeze into he heard the door slam shut. Tommy froze. _Shit_. Even though his gut told him not to go into the small space, to find a different hiding spot, Tommy slid himself into the area, hugging his knees close to his chest and closing the door leaving him in complete darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . .

From a distance Techno saw the door of his house wide open. He had not left it like that. Worry and panic shot through his body like ice, Techno ran faster. As he approached, Techno noticed that there were no footprints made in the snow surrounding his house. _That’s weird._ Techno now slowed down. He looked down at the snow searching for any indents. None showed. Techno peered into his home. Right away he saw things out of place, his cloak lying on the floor next to the couch. _That’s also weird_. If Tommy was going to run, why didn’t he take the cape with him? Tommy was dumb, but not that dumb. Techno found himself thinking that a lot lately. The boy would have at least taken a blanket, but it didn’t seem like he had. Further inspection of the house showed more of a mess but that was it, no Tommy. Techno steeped into the house and slammed the door behind him. He knew that Tommy was in the house somewhere, and he was going to find that raccoon child before he got hurt.

Techno could tell that Tommy was in a rush when he was going through the chests. Items were everywhere, random things thrown aside if deemed unnecessary. The blonde must’ve taken some things but Techno couldn’t tell what. _If he needed something why didn't he ask? And why had he disappeared? Why had he left the door open if he didn’t leave?_ Wait. Was Tommy trying to make it seem like he had left? Why? Techno didn’t know but he had to find the boy quickly, he was worried.

Techno had searched for 20 minutes now. No Tommy. The only place left to look was the storage below the house. Techno approached the area. It was just bins and cupboards. Some were filled while others were empty. Techno opened an empty bin big enough to fit the child when he was met with the sound of gasping.

“Tommy?” Techno questioned. He didn’t get a response. The muffled irregular breathing continued.

“Tommy are you alright?” The question again went unanswered. Techno began rapidly hunting down the boy.

After a couple more attempts of finding the place that hid the blonde, Techno discovered a shaking boy in one of the smaller cupboards that had been hid away in the back. Techno couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

His brother who never cried in front of others, who had put himself on the front line of every battle, who had pushed away all help he was ever offered was sitting in a small cupboard hyperventilating and shaking violently. Tears streamed down his face and his sobs were much more clear now that the barrier blocking them from being heard was removed. Techno wondered how long Tommy had been like this. How long had he been tucked away struggling to breathe? Why was he like this? Techno, once again, didn’t know. All he could do was stare at the boy before his brotherly instincts kicked in causing him to reach out and give Tommy a hug.

Tommy flinched. He lurched backwards into the back of the cupboard when he saw Techno’s hand come towards him. Techno pulled back his hand, shocked.

“Tommy?” Techno said the boy’s name like a question.

Tommy didn’t answer. The tears had stopped now but he was still shaking and struggling to breathe.

“Tommy, just take some deep breaths. You’re okay, I promise.”

Techno once again reached out, slower this time. Tommy didn’t flinch but kept his eyes trained to Technos hand. Techno gently grabbed Tommy’s arm. He noted the way Tommy held his breath when Techno touched him. He seemed so scared.

“It's alright, Toms. Just breathe with me. In,” Techno took a deep breath as he watched Tommy do the same. “And out,” He let his breath go and saw Tommy's chest fall similar to his own.

“Good,” Techno said, giving the blonde a forced smile.

Techno repeated this process for a while before he felt as though Tommy had stopped shaking and was actually breathing.

Tommy had slid out of his hiding place at that point, looking down and not meeting Techno’s eyes that were filled with sympathy. Even though he wanted to speak, Techno didn’t say anything. He wanted Tommy to get back into his senses and regroup himself before he had a serious conversation with the boy.

Techno got up to make some tea, unknowingly leaving the boy all alone to his poisonous thoughts.

. . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as Tommy had closed the door to the cupboard he immediately felt sick. The tight space forced him to draw his knees to his chest and his head brushed the top of the hiding spot. _No. No no no. Not right now._ Tommy was starting to panic. He hated small, tight spaces. He had ever since Eret had betrayed them. The boy was so embarrassed by this that he kept away from tight spaces completely, hoping no one would find out. The only thing that kept Tommy hidden in his hiding spot was his fear of what would happen if he failed. Techno would find him and the boy would be as good as dead.

Flashes of Tommy in the final control room filled the boy’s head. _It’s not real. That already happened._ Tommy began to shake. He couldn’t breathe. What Eret had done to Tommy and his “friends” long ago still haunted his dreams. He would wake up breathless and shaking. While in exile, Tommy had just gone to the Nether. The crackling of the lava was enough to let Tommy forget about those times. He was able to instead just take in the burning warmth of it all, happy to not be cold.

But Tommy wasn’t dreaming right now. His brain was putting him back in the final control room. All rational thoughts were gone. He was held down and couldn’t escape. Tommy watched his friends be murdered and then watched himself die along with them. Eret’s cold voice rang out:

“It was never meant to be.”

Tommy couldn’t get out of the vision being played in his mind. He couldn’t escape the memory. He acted so tough after this had happened. He had to, there was no other choice for him. But in reality Tommy was just a scared little kid. He hadn’t understood the true meaning of betrayal until this moment. The pain from those words had caused pain like no other for the boy. A pain no health potion could heal. He never thought he would feel like that again. Oh how wrong he was. All of those around Tommy were forced to leave him. Tommy just wasn’t enough, he never would be.

Tommy wasn’t sure how long it had been when Techno was crouching beside him. Tommy felt the tears pouring down his face as he shook uncontrollably. _No…_ Why hadn’t Techno just gone outside looking for Tommy like he was supposed to. Now Tommy was screwed. Techno’s hand came towards the boy and he threw himself back. He knew he was only making it worse by trying to evade his punishment but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care anymore.

Techno looked, _surprised? Shocked?_ Tommy couldn’t place it but he felt even more bewildered than Techno did. _Why was he not doing anything yet?_ Tommy’s name fell like a weight from Techno’s lips. Tommy was having a hard time focusing on what Techno was saying. The blonde heard a muffled sentence that he couldn’t process and saw Techno’s hand reach very slowly out to Tommy’s still shaking body. Tommy watched the hand intently. _What was Techno doing?_

It was a strange feeling to have Techno’s hand resting lightly on Tommy’s arm, almost as if Tommy would have broken if Techno put even the slightest bit of pressure on him. Tommy wasn’t sure if that was entirely crazy to assume. He felt like he was breaking more and more with each second that passed.

Tommy heard Techno more clear now as he spoke. He wanted Tommy to breathe with him? Why? Tommy didn’t ask out loud though, he just did as he was told. Tommy took who knows how many breaths of air before he noticed that he had moved out of the box and onto the floor where he wasn’t trapped. A few minutes passed where Tommy just stared at the floor. Shit shit shit shit shit. _What am I supposed to do now? And what does Techno want from me?_

Tommy barely even noticed that Techno left as he spiraled again. _What- How- What was even happening?_ Tommy felt more scared now that Techno had left him alone. _What was he doing?_ Tommy thought about making a run for it but before he could Techno came back with two cups of tea and a solemn look on his face.

 _Shit_.

This wasn’t going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for today folks! Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who has left comments on this work, they mean so much <3 As always feel free to comment what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
